Already Calling you Mine
by feebes86
Summary: A night out with the guys leads to an unexpected development for Paul. Will he be able to find the mystery woman that is his other half? Three shot, rated T for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation which, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing SparklingFae. Banner by the spectacular GoldenGirl at Printing Paws.

**Chapter 1**

The Swan hooked her leg up on the silver column that ran from the ceiling to the floor and leaned back, spinning around. Her hair flew out behind her and she thrust her chest up, arching her spine. The cowboy hat that was part of her costume, fell backward and hung down her back. Her arm rose, snagging the tie and pulling it over her head. She dangled it off her finger and then she tossed it to the side.

She rose up and twirled around, with her back to the audience, keeping one hand on the pole and the other on her hip.

The arm stayed vertical until after she stopped and dropped down into a backbend. Long blonde hair swept the floor and she moved her head from left to right, swinging her hair around.

The beat of the music changed, and just like it had been choreographed, The Swan lifted herself up and whirled around again, this time reversing direction and moving forward.

She closed her eyes and let the low thrum of the music move through her body. It seemed as if her hips moved all by themselves. Her body rocked from side to side and then she undulated, her hips circling around and around.

She picked herself up, both feet leaving the ground and swirled, her arm and leg wrapped around the silver post. The Swan twisted both legs around the pole and then lifted her torso into the air and spun. One arm lifted her hair and then dropped it, letting it cascade down her back.

Hand over hand, she climbed up and then sat back and extended her legs in front of her. She pulsed her pelvis in time to the beat, the pole firmly in place between her thighs as she rocked on it. First one leg and then the other kicked out, before she straightened them both into a V, keeping the metal rod even with the crack of her ass. The Swan pumped her hips, pulled her legs down even with her body and wrapped her ankles one over the other.

And then she let go of the post with her hands altogether. Long arms extended above her head and she drifted downward, until they touched the floor. She kicked back with her legs and tumbled, feet over head and then into an upright position.

The dancer dropped down into the splits, and leaned forward, bringing her head down on the floor between her legs. This was the time that she always tried to engage the audience. She wanted every man there to feel as if it were a private dance, just for them. She skimmed over the yelling mass that pressed up against the stage.

First, she made eye contact with your average blonde hair, blue eyed, boy next door. The Swan stared at him and bit her lower lip. He waved a wad of cash around and tried to get her to come closer.

She glanced to his left and slightly behind him. She licked her lips when she met the gaze of a red headed, Howdie Dowdie type.

The woman danced over to where they were pushing up against the stage and turned her back to them, shaking her ass hard. She heard their cat calls and moans and she grinned a sultry little smile. She squatted down in front of them and looked over her shoulder.

She was rewarded with bills being shoved into the elastic of her underwear.

The Swan stood and looked around the area again. Her chest moved up and down with the thump of the beat and she kept my eyes in almost constant motion. There was the group of middle aged men that were out for a night without the wives. There were the typical frat boys and jocks, even a few groups that were on their bachelorette parties, and then the ones that were just there to chill. Mixed in with all of them, were the ones that came for an easy score, someone that they could fuck, someone that wouldn't ask questions.

She dropped to the floor and lay down on her stomach and stretched her legs out behind.

Her ass gleamed with sweat. She pumped it up into the air, then back down and them up again. It seemed to move almost of its own accord. She rolled over and pushed back into a standing position, danced her way to the pole and then twisted around it, keeping one hand on the metal column at a time. She turned so that her back was leaning against the steel post and did squats, slithering up and down with the pole centered in her back. She shifted position, spread her legs and then bent over and dropped her head between her spread thighs.

The Swan twisted again so that she was facing the metal beam and swirled her body around it. She lifted her legs and the momentum carried her around. One leg was out straight and the other was bent back, the post between her thigh and calf. She slowed down until she was almost on the floor, and then she straightened both legs out and landed in the splits. The dancer moved, one leg at a time, always staying in a splits position, lifting her body only enough to swing a leg forward, basically walking into the next spot.

The edge of the stage was right in front of her when she twisted around and pushed up. Her ass briefly hung over the men that were sitting there. She thrust it up and down a couple of times and then stood, reached long arms above her head and stretched. She knew that if she were to glance over her shoulder just then, she would see hands moving toward her, trying to touch. Of course that wasn't allowed, not unless you paid for a private dance and this dancer tended to avoid those.

She swayed from side to side, pushing her hips in different directions, and then she kicked off, her hands hit the floor and legs swinging over my head. She didn't lift up right away; instead, she extended her legs, one at a time perpendicular with her body. She kept my toes pointed while she bent and then straightened her knees. She took a deep breath in and with a slow, controlled movement; lowered her legs in an upside down splits, and then shifted her body until she was balanced on her hands. Her body came to rest on the floor, rocked back into a flip and then she stood, facing the audience.

Once again, she was up against the cold metal post. She breathed deep, knowing that the hardest part of the routine was coming up next. The Swan grabbed the cold rod and lifted her body, extended her legs on either side and then pulled them up and over her head. She was hanging upside down on the column on the stage. One at a time she bent and then extended her legs over and over until she reached the point in the song, where she could lift her torso and hug the pole. Her legs slid down until both feet were on the floor.

For a few seconds, she was granted a short respite. It didn't last long enough. With muscles screaming, she grabbed the post with both hands above her head, lifted again and for the second time, her legs rose until they were above her head. They twisted around the post and she let go with her hands, stretching out so that they would touch the floor first, and she let herself slide down. The tips of her fingers touched, followed quickly by her palms. She used her arms to walk outward, until she was lying on the floor with the post between my legs. The dancer rolled so that she was on her back, stretching one leg out while she moved around the post.

When she was flat on the stage, her chest lifted and at the same time she brought one leg up straight until her forehead touched her knee. She did this same move with the opposite leg and then lowered it down to the stage. The Swan leaned back, pushed her chest up and her head tilted backward. Right as the music ended, she pushed her body off the stage and held the position.

The crowd went wild. Her chest heaved and she tried to catch her breath. Seconds later, the lights dimmed and she slowly sank to the floor. Then she quickly got up and ran behind the curtain to change clothes.

It was scary as fuck to dance on a pole in nothing but a bra, and a matching pair of boy shorts. Back in the dressing room she had a fringe covered vest that she would put on. She even had a badge that pinned onto the front of the outfit. She snorted, she was supposed to be the new sheriff in town. She wasn't sure what it was about that particular look that the men liked but... oh well, it gave her some extra cash.

How on earth they ever agreed to let her fill in, she didn't know, but she loved it. It was empowering. The woman loved knowing that at this very minute, there was a room full of men all shifting in their seats, trying to ease their cocks into a more comfortable position.

What made it even better was that this was a part time gig, one that she was doing just to help her roommate out. Angela had been her best friend since sixth grade. When her dad had suffered a heart attack, Bella had offered to fill in for her at the club so that Angela wouldn't lose her job.

No one here would ever connect the stripper, The Swan, with the prim and proper Isabella Swan, English major. It was like living a double life, one where she could experiment with her exhibitionist nature. And damn but it paid; well at least it did most of the time. She plucked the ones, fives and tens from her thong and hid them in the secret compartment of her lipstick case. Just from the dance alone she had almost $300.00. And the night was still young.

She ripped off the mask that she wore and adjusted the blonde wig that was used as a disguise. The Swan had made it a condition of her employment. She slipped on the cowboy boots and vest that went with her outfit. She added a wide belt that sat low on her hips, a pair of holsters and two cap guns.

The entire ensemble looked like something you might find in the role playing section of any adult toy store.

She wasn't sure what men found sexy about a cowgirl, maybe it was the image they got of being ridden? She would remember that snarky little thought. She might could put a twist on it later on, it might help her get more in tips.

Bella ran the brush through her fake hair, coated her lips with a fresh coat of lipstick and grabbed the tray. Before the next act was over, the dancer was headed out the door, ready to hit the floor and earn some more money.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the back of the room, up against the bar, three men stood and watched the show.

"So what do you think? I told you she was amazing, didn't I?" Embry smirked.

"Yeah man, you really did. Do you have any idea who she is?" Seth asked.

"None, but I'd love to tap that fine piece of ass."

"She's wearing a mask; it might not be easy to find her."

"Too bad it's so smoky and crowded in here. It would be simple to tell otherwise, all we need is her scent." Paul responded.

Seth nodded. "I'll just look for the blonde with the killer legs."

"Damn, look at that ass." Embry smirked. "I'd like to get in on that action." He reached his hand down and adjusted himself.

On the stage, the woman in question was bouncing her butt up and down, the rounded appendage hanging over the edge, up above the fawning men on the floor.

Paul watched as she moved from side to side and then did a handstand, kicking her legs up and down in the air.

In a slow, controlled movement, she brought her legs down and balanced on her hands with them out to either side, then she lowered them to the floor, did a backflip and stood, her back to the silver post.

She flipped herself on the pole so that she was hanging upside down and for just a brief second, their eyes met. For Paul, it was a life changing experience. For the girl on the pole, nothing changed. In fact, from where she was, with the lights shining in her eyes, she couldn't even see most of the men in the room, just a few around the stage.

Her hands touched the stage and she moved her arms, her body sliding down the pole until she was on the floor. She rolled over to her back and then, just as the music ended, she lifted off the floor and her head hung back. She held the pose as the lights dimmed and then turned off in her area. The curtain closed and a spotlight in a different section of the room turned on, causing most of the mens eyes to turn in that direction.

But not his.

Paul stared as she hopped up off the floor and ran to the back of the stage. He glanced around the room and then headed for the door that led to the dressing rooms.

Seth and Embry watched as their friend headed off in the opposite direction than they had expected. They looked at each other and Embry shrugged, then started to walk across to the floor to the area where the next dancer was performing.

Seth watched Embry walk away. He glanced at Paul and then turned and followed Embry to the other side of the room. He didn't know what Paul was up to, but somehow he just knew that the petite dancer was going to be involved.

It didn't take Paul long to find the door that led to the backstage area. He entered the darkened hallway and looked around, took a deep breath and filtered out the scents of alcohol, smoke and sweat. Underneath the others, was the overwhelming scent of cinnamon and vanilla with just a touch of sandalwood? It gave him an instant erection and he knew that it was her; this scent belonged to her, his mate, his imprint.

He stalked down the long corridor¸ following the delectable odor until he came to a closed door, and then he stopped and stood there.

He didn't have to wait long. Slight footsteps sounded across the floor growing slightly louder as they reached the door, the knob turned and a small brunette barreled into him

He reached out, almost by instinct, just to keep her from falling. "Whoa now, you alright?"

A tell-tell stain graced her cheeks. "Uh… yeah, thanks for that, for uh… keeping me from falling on my ass that is." She shifted her weight from foot to foot, her hands fisted tightly at her sides.

"No problem."

"Well uh… I've got to get to work, so uh… yeah…" She bent over and picked up her tray, giving Paul a stimulating view of her ass, and then she started to walk away.

"Wait," he called out.

She turned to look at him and for the second time that night, he lost his heart in a pair of deep brown eyes. And he couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to see exactly what she tasted like.

He slowly, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers.

The Swan was shocked. She wasn't used to having men turn up outside her dressing room door, kissing her. It took her a moment to respond, but when she did, even she was surprised by what happened.

She was lost in a flood of sensation. His taste was as addictive to her as the most controlled substance. His feel was the most powerful aphrodisiac that she had ever encountered. Instant need overwhelmed her senses.

Her hands dropped the tray once again and rose to tangle in his short dark hair. As her head tilted back, the cowboy hat fell to the floor beside them.

Paul pulled her closer and savored the sweet surrender. Her lips molded themselves against his and she sighed when his tongue slid effortlessly inside her mouth.

He had heard his pack mates talk about how much better it was when you were with your imprint, and now, for the first time, he finally understood exactly what they were talking about. Kissing her was just, it was just wow!

For the dancer, the kiss was different than any she had ever experienced. He was hot, as in fever hot. And it felt good, real good. She leaned into him and pressed her body up against him. And he took control.

Paul shifted his arms so that he could hold her tightly up against his body and then he deepened the kiss. His tongue searched out and tasted every surface of her mouth, skimming over her teeth and then danced with her tongue.

He memorized the feel of her, the way she tasted, the sounds that she made. They all worked together to create an experience unlike any he had known, and he had known a lot.

Bella didn't know when or how she had gotten pushed up against the wall. In truth, she didn't care. She wasn't aware of much of anything except his hands moving around her body and his lips trailing fire down the side of her neck.

Three kisses. That was all it had taken for them to lose all sense of where they were and become solely focused on each other.

His hands worked their way up her sides, skimmed across her breast and then pulled the material down so that her chest was fully exposed.

A warm mouth covered her nipple and she gasped and arched into him. Her hands wrapping themselves in his hair as she struggled to keep him close to her.

He stood and picked her up so that her chest was even with his mouth. Her legs fastened themselves around his waist and much like she had worked the pole earlier, she now used him. She humped and grinded and she desperately sought friction right where she most wanted it.

A loud crash sounded at the start of the hallway and Bella jumped, startled. She pushed against his head. "Wait… stop."

Instantly, Paul released her, setting her feet on the floor and keeping her steady as she cleared her head.

Awkward silence stretched out between them.

"I uh... I really need to get back to work." She shuffled around, righting her clothes and finger combing her hair.

"Sure," he replied. He looked her over and smirked. "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks turned red. "Thanks."

"So uh... I'll be around, alright? Will you talk to me when your shift is finished?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She picked up her tray and hat, and then turned and walked toward the busy bar.

For the next few hours, Paul watched while she picked up empty glasses and brought out more drinks. She smiled, she flirted and she utterly captivated the men in her section. He saw men tucking bills into her cleavage and into the waistband of the belt that went with her costume.

Twice more he had to endure the cat calls and whistles when she took to the stage and danced. Each one seemed more provocative and sultry than the one previous.

He had mixed emotions. On the one hand, he liked knowing that once they were together, he would be the envy of many different men. After all, his imprint was fucking hot! On the other hand though, he didn't like knowing that so many people had seen her almost naked form. And how many of her patrons had she entertained like she almost had him? He hadn't smelled any other men on her, but that could have been because she just hadn't gotten the chance that evening.

He frowned. That would stop. He would make sure that she was happy from now on. He wouldn't be giving her a reason to ever seek out companionship from someone else. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he knew how to please a woman.

He chuckled. His lovely dancer would be aware of that soon.

She was aware of his eyes, following her around the room. It made her nervous. Aside from what had happened between them earlier, she had never had any sort of relations with anyone from work. She enjoyed the money she made dancing, but she had never sold herself. Oh, she'd had offers, a lot of offers, but she had never accepted, and she didn't intend to start today.

Last call came and went and the three men were asked to leave. They walked outside, Embry and Seth walking to the truck, Paul hanging back to wait by the door.

Seth turned and looked over his shoulder. "Paul, dude, you coming?"

"Soon, I've got a lovely lady to wait for."

Embry walked back to his friend. "Really… the dancer?" He whistled lowly. "What's her name?"

"Uhhh…" Paul chuckled and shook his head. "I never asked."

"You imprinted, didn't you?" Seth confirmed.

Paul nodded.

"And you don't even know her name?" Embry asked.

"I'll know it soon enough."

Inside, like the others, Bella busied herself picking up glasses and the occasional empty plate. She helped set the dressing room to rights and she got dressed in her regular street clothes. She pulled off the blonde wig and pushed it down inside her bag. And then following the others, she snuck out the back door and into a co-workers car. She felt bad, knowing that the man was probably waiting out front, but she hadn't actually agreed to meet with him, and it was scary, the way he made her feel. She'd never completely forgotten herself or where she was before. She didn't even know his name!

In front, the three men waited, and waited and then finally, the bartender and manager came outside.

"Have the dancer's left?" Embry asked. "I was supposed to stay and give my step-sister a ride home."

"Huh… they all left out the back about twenty minutes ago. You sure your sister was waiting for a ride or maybe you were just waiting for something else?"

"Chill man, my step-sister, she's the dancer that everyone knows as The Swan. You know, long blonde hair and endless legs."

"If she were really your sister you would have known what color her hair really is. That blonde stuff, it's a wig." The two guys ignored the three wolves that were no longer calmly waiting. The made their way down the block and disappeared.

"Fuck!" Paul exclaimed, his body slightly shaking. He was pacing back and forth in front of the building, his hands buried in his hair as he fought to keep control.

"Dude, stay calm," Seth muttered. "We'll find her."

"I don't even know her name." Paul commented again.

"I know, but we will find her."

"Fucking hell, why didn't I ask her name?" His hands gripped his hair in frustration.

"Seriously man," Embry said. "Keep control. We can come back tonight and this time you can find out her name."

"Yeah, I can do that. Come back tonight."

In the back seat of the car, over five miles away, Isabella Swan finally sat up. She absently rubbed at an ache in her chest while she thought about the man she had encountered in the hallway. She wondered, briefly, what it would have been like if she had met him. She scoffed, she was probably over reacting. She was certain that he hadn't actually been out front waiting. That was silly. A guy that hot, he could have had anyone. She'd done the right thing by leaving, she was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation which, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the fantastic iamtwilightobsessed-MP and the amazing SparklingFae. Banner by the spectacular GoldenGirl at Printing Paws.

**Chapter 2**

The days passed and every single night, Paul was the club, looking for his dancer. The first night she hadn't shown, he had told himself that it was just her night off. Everyone was entitled to an off night, right?

Nights two and three found him walking aimlessly around the club, both inside and out, eavesdropping in on conversations, hoping to learn the whereabouts or even better, the identity of his dancer. He never heard 'The Swan' mentioned, at all. At one time he did hear the owner and the bartender discussing a dancer named Bella, but then he lost interest when he overheard them talking about how clumsy she was. There was no way his graceful angel could have two left feet.

As he wandered around the club, he also searched for a trace of her scent, hopefully something that was less than three days old. He couldn't. In fact, he couldn't find a single scent that wasn't contaminated with the smells of alcohol, powder and cigarette smoke.

He did, however, find her hairbrush in the back of a drawer in the dressing room. He slid the handle into his back pocket and took it with him when he left. Smelling the hairs that were stuck in the bristles was a small comfort, but it was better than nothing.

He was somewhat confused, by the mingled stands that were caught in the spikes. Some were a honey blonde and others were a deep chestnut brown. They both smelled like his angel though, so he didn't wonder about it too much.

The fourth night and the fifth, he had convinced himself that she must have stayed home sick. He combed the hospital waiting rooms hoping to find a glance of her or catch a whiff of her scent. It was hard going though. Hospitals were filled with odors. Sickness, disinfectant, medicine and cleaners filled the air and burned his nose. He was further handicapped by not knowing her name. After all, when someone asked who you were looking for it helped to do more than just growl, wave your hands and give a vague description.

After the sixth night with no appearance, he had thrown himself at the mercy of the bartender. He begged, he pleaded and then he threatened, all to no avail. He left, when they started talking about calling the cops. He flung himself into the woods and ran for hours trying to get rid of his despair.

By the end of the week, he was in a major depression, unlike anything the pack had ever seen. He lay on the forest floor, a great silver wolf, unwilling to do anything but stay there and whimper. It was sad.

"_Paul, dude, you gotta cheer up, this is fucking pathetic. Sooner or later we will find her,"_ Jared reassured him. Paul was supposed to be on patrol but Jared had taken pity and offered to run his route to keep his friend from getting in trouble.

Paul snorted. _"It's easy for you to say that. You didn't lose your imprint. Besides, you don't know that we will find her."_

"_Sure I do. If you're feeling bad than you can rest assured that she is too."_

"_Great, just what I want, my imprint to be in pain."_

Jared rolled his eyes. _"You've got to snap out of it dude. Use the pull; see if you can find her."_

"_What do you mean, use the pull."_

"_Well, she's your imprint, right?"_ He waited while Paul nodded._ "Then go find her. When you get closer the pain will ease up. It might take a while, but it can be done."_

"_Wait, you're telling me that if I get close to her, I won't ache as much?"_

Jared nodded his head_. "Dumbass, how have you not already noticed? When you go to Seattle, doesn't it ease up, some? Don't you feel better?"_

He thought back to the previous week. Jared was right. The closer he got to the city, the less pain he was in. Paul nodded his huge, shaggy head.

"_Then go… I'll cover your patrols for the next few days. Try to find her."_

Paul jumped up and much like a cat, stretched out his paws, planted them in the dirt, and stretched. He cast one last look at his friend and then turned and took off running. _"Thanks, man. I owe you one."_

"_Damn straight you do," _Jared laughed.

That night, exactly one week from the day that he had imprinted, Paul felt rejuvenated. He had hope, and a plan. In fact, from that time on it became a daily occurrence for the giant wolf to run halfway across the state.

Each day, he combed the streets, noticing when the pain got stronger, and when it eased up. He soon found that whenever he was in the center of the city, around the University of Washington, he felt the best. He took that to mean that his lady just might be a student. He still visited the club where she worked, at least once a day, just on the off chance that she might be there.

Every night he would return to the reservation, shower, eat and then fall into bed, all just so he could hunt for her again the next day. Each day with no luck, his determination slowly faded into frustration and then a white hot rage at his inability to find her.

The first two weeks passed slowly. His pack mates didn't know what to think. They'd never experienced anything quite like this before. They'd had their share of imprint problems. At first, Emily, hadn't wanted anything to do with Sam. The pack had endured weeks of dismal thoughts of rejection from their leader.

Kim, Jared's imprint, adored him but hated his wolf.

Leah's imprint, Rachel, refused the imprint altogether at first. It had taken a picture of margaritas and a complete loss of inhibitions for that couple to get over their hang ups.

But this… they didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't as if Paul was being rejected, instead it was like she just wasn't there. His wolf was pining for a vapor, something that had slipped through his fingers, in the blink of an eye.

Another side effect of the missing woman was the split between the wolf and the man. The man suffered, but the wolf was devastated, and after the sorrow, came the anger. Every time Paul phased, the blinding fury threatened to consume him. It was all he could do to keep control of the beast within, and yet, not phasing wasn't an option. If Paul didn't shift voluntarily, the wolf made sure he did it regardless.

Paul's struggles soon took a toll on him. He wasn't able to sleep without dreaming of her. Nightmares where something happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her carried over to his daytime thoughts and soon, no one could stand to be around him.

"You know," Billy said one day after a pack meeting. "The Gods wouldn't have given you the gift of a life mate only to take her away forever."

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't lose your imprint."

Billy smiled. "I think you are trying too hard. Relax, stop searching so much. Go to Seattle if it makes you feel better but don't worry so much about finding her. She will show up when you least expect it."

Paul looked at the Chief like he had lost his mind. "Stop looking?"

"Yes, it's not the same thing, but have you ever heard the saying 'A Watched Pot Never Boils?'"

Paul nodded. "Are you saying that if I stop looking I'll find her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now go home and get some rest, or better yet, go see Harry, he can give you some tea that will help you sleep."

"Sure thing Chief," At this point Paul was willing to try anything, even not looking.

After that he curtailed his trips to the city, only going when the ache in his chest started to become too much.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bella was having a tough time. She was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on her studies. It wasn't that they were that difficult, as much as it was this funk she had gotten herself into. She was sad, and she couldn't change the reason.

It had all started the last night that she had filled in for Angela. She had let that guy believe that she would meet him, but then she had chickened out. She felt so guilty, thinking about him waiting for her. She even wondered if he had been disappointed that she hadn't shown up, and she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't snuck out the back.

Then she would scold herself for being so foolish. He probably had gone home and not given her another thought. Men like him, handsome, virile, dominant even, weren't usually attracted to a woman like her. But there was always that "what if."

Every time she closed her eyes, he was there in front of her. She could see his face just as clearly as she could see her own when she looked in the mirror.

Her sleep was plagued with dreams of him. It was his touch, burning her skin, his lips leaving a trail of sensation down her body, his mouth, closing around her nipple. Every single morning she woke up in a trembling mess, her hand stroking her dripping center, on the verge of a release that she knew would help, but only for a minute or two.

"What's going on?" Angela asked her after calling her out on her distraction. They were sitting at the breakfast table and Angela had repeatedly tried to get Bella's attention.

"I don't know what you mean."

Angela snorted. "Yes you do. You aren't acting like yourself. You're lost in your head or something… all the time. I've never seen you like this. I want to know what's wrong with you."

Bella sighed. "It started about two weeks ago, the last night I danced at the club."

"Ok, what happened?"

"There was this guy."

Angela's eyes narrowed and her forehead creased. "Did someone hurt you? Did you call Joe? Max?"

Bella started shaking her head before Angela had finished the sentence. "No, nothing like that. He didn't hurt me. In fact, he didn't do anything but kiss me and… and now I just can't get him out of my mind."

"Oh, is that all? Call him." Angela stood and started into the living room.

"I can't, I didn't get his number."

"Oh, well you can try looking it up but unless he has a land line…" her voice trailed off as Bella started shaking her head.

"I don't know his name, where he's from, his birth date, nothing… nothing except what he looks like and what an incredible kisser he is."

Angela's jaw dropped. "You don't know his name?"

Bella shook her head again. "We didn't even carry on a conversation."

"Well then, what does he look like?"

"He looks like sex on legs. A tall, dark and handsome orgasm waiting to happen," Bella sighed. "That's what he looks like."

"Oh…" Angela fanned herself. "That good?"

Bella nodded.

"That does make a difference. Have you tried going back to the club?"

"No, I'm afraid to. What if he's there and he's angry that I skipped out on him? Or even worse, what if he's not there and I've missed my chance altogether?"

Angela sighed. "You'll never know unless you try."

"I suppose."

"Why didn't you at least get his name?"

"I was going to meet him, after the club closed, but then I chickened out. I've never had anyone to kiss me like that. I was completely absorbed in his touch. I didn't even remember where we were until Sonja dropped her tray. It scared me, to be that wrapped up in him."

Angela sat back down and stared at her from across the table. "That's like the stuff you see in movies."

"I know."

The taller girl tapped her finger on the table while she thought. A couple of minutes passed before she said, "Here's what we are going to do. I have to work tonight."

Bella nodded.

"While I'm there I'll ask around, see if anyone has been looking for you or acting suspicious."

Bella heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ange."

"Anytime, sweetie, but if this ever happens again, just go for it. From the sound of it, the sex would have been incredible."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning Bella was greeted with a shake of Angela's head. "There was a guy that was coming around but he hasn't been there the past few nights. He also didn't ask for anyone by name."

Bella rested her head in her hands. "I knew it was too much to hope for."

"Awe sweetie. Stop worrying about it. If it's meant to be then you'll see him again. Regardless, it's done. There's nothing you can do to change it."

"Yeah you're right. No use crying over spilt milk." Bella smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'll do better."

Over the next couple of weeks, Angela kept a close eye on Bella.

Finally, one Thursday she'd had enough.

"That's it. Saturday night we are going out. Ben's frat is holding a formal and it's just what you need."

Bella was already shaking her head no.

"Uh… yes ma'am. This is exactly what you need. Get out there, have some fun. Dress up and look pretty, dance."

"I don't want to be accosted all night by drunken guys that can't keep their hands to themselves."

"Fine, then invite someone to go as your escort. This is Thursday, you have two days, well, really you have two and a half. And I know just the guy."

Bella scoffed. "Well that's helpful… not." She huffed. "Who did you have in mind?"

"What about Mike Newton? He would love to take you out."

"Yeah, that hasn't changed since high school and NO."

"Ok, that cute guy from your Chemistry class."

"You mean ponytail dude?"

Angela nodded her head and opened her mouth as if to speak.

"No, he came to class last week smelling like weed. His hair was greasy and I swear, the only reason he is taking that class is so he can get pointers on how to set up his own lab."

"What about Zeke, or Josh?" Angela named off two guys from Ben's fraternity.

"You know what; I'll get my own escort."

"Fine, just make sure that Jacob has a suit he can wear."

"How did you-"

"Cause I know you and Jacob is your go-to guy."

"Well, he does look good in a suit."

"Yeah," Angela giggled. "He really does."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**In La Push**

Paul picked up the basketball, dribbled it down the court and then jumped and slammed the ball into the net.

"Good dunk." Jacob said. "Wanna play some twenty-one?"

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do. Nothing today, nothing tomorrow, nothing but hunt for someone I'm beginning to believe I will never find."

"Yeah, that kinda sucks." Jacob walked across the small concrete court and stole the ball from his friend. "Look, why don't you go with me tomorrow."

"Nah, I need to go and try to find her," Paul replied. He watched Jacob dunk the ball and caught it when it bounced off the floor.

"Well you will be, sorta."

"What do you mean?" Paul took the ball out and tried a shot from the three point line. It sailed through the air and swooshed through the net.

"You know my friend, Bella, Charlie's daughter?" Jacob asked getting the ball back.

Paul nodded. "The little brunette... kind of looks like a librarian or maybe a teacher?"

"Yeah, that's her. She's invited me up to UDub for the weekend. She has some sort of big fraternity party that she is going to and wanted me to come escort her. You can go with me and while I'm keeping the creeps at bay, you can be looking for your mystery dancer."

"Will she care if I come with you?" Paul was ignoring the basketball game in favor of thinking about searching for his imprint.

"Who… Bella? No, she won't care." Jacob was certain of that. He opened a bottle of water and took a big drink.

"She lives on campus, right?"

"Yeah, she has an apartment with her high school friend Angela Webber."

"That just might work." Paul was thinking about the extra time this would give him to look for her on campus.

"Of course it will, and it will give you more time to hunt for your woman too. I mean you won't have to go back and forth from here to there. Bella lives across town from where you are going, you'll make that distance in no time."

"Thanks, Jake." Paul said hopefully, "Maybe I will find her this weekend."

"You will find her again, you know that, right?"

"I hope so dude."

"No, the Gods wouldn't have given you an imprint only for you to lose her forever."

"Yeah, that's what your dad said."

"I know. I just figured it wouldn't hurt to remind you."

From there, the hours seemed to fly by. Before he knew it, Friday had rolled around and Paul was loaded into the Rabbit with Jacob.

The trip to Seattle seemed as if it took minutes. Jacob showed Paul where Bella's apartment was located, told him how to ring to get in, and then he got out of the car and went inside. Paul drove off, promising to catch back up with his friend later that evening.

Jacob and Bella quickly caught up. Every time they got together, they were able to pick up exactly where they had left off the time before. They sat around and talked and then Bella cooked supper. They were funny that way, the friendship effortless and easy. Bella told Jacob what to expect at the party the following evening and then she thanked him profusely for coming to her rescue.

"I don't understand though," Jacob admitted. "Why didn't you want to go with one of your college buddies."

"Well," she sighed. "I sort of met someone."

Jacob tried to keep from looking surprised. This was news to him. "Who?"

"I don't know his name."

Jacob's forehead creased, his eyebrows pointing down toward his nose. "I'm confused here, Bells. Help me out."

"Well, you know how I told you that I got a job, as a waitress?"

"Yeah,"

"What I didn't tell you was where I was working. It was only part time and really, I was only filling in to help Angela out. You know, when her dad had the heart attack, plus I got to earn some extra money, and it paid really good." She rushed to defend herself.

"Exactly where is this job?"

"It was across town, at Sammy's." She said softly.

"Sammy's? The strip club Sammy's?" His voice was getting louder. "You are a waitress in a tittie bar?"

"I _was_ a waitress in a tittie bar, was, not is and well, not just a waitress and it's not really a tittie bar." She rambled. "We got to wear our bras, we weren't naked." To Bella the distinction was important.

Jacob closed his eyes. "Was, so you aren't there anymore? Did you quit?"

He waited for her to nod her head before he exhaled in a sigh of relief. "Did you dance on a stage in your underwear?" he asked.

"Yes, and really, I don't know what the big deal is; it's the same as if I were wearing a two piece."

"Except for the pole in the middle of the floor, and last I looked you don't hump a seashell."

"I didn't hump the pole either, well, I didn't hump the pole... much."

"Does Charlie know about this?"

Bella graced him with a level look. "What do you think?"

Jacob sighed. Secretly, he was relieved that he had never seen her there, dancing. She didn't have to know that he had been there himself, more than once, and not too long ago at that. "What happened to you a month ago?"

"It was my last night there, there was this guy."

"Wait," he held out his hand in a stop motion. "Am I going to want to hurt someone over this?" He sat up straighter and paid attention to every word that she said.

"Well no… at least I don't think so."

"Am I going to wish I hadn't heard this?"

"I don't know, Jacob. Let me tell the story and then you can tell me."

Jacob sighed. "Sorry, I'll try not to interrupt again."

"As I was saying, I did my set and went to the dressing room to put on my boots and holster"

"Boots and holster?"

Bella giggled. "Yeah, I dance in a cowgirl type get up. I wear a hat and mask and everything. It's kinda like a sexy lone ranger, only I'm a girl."

Jacob's eyes got big for just a second as he pictured Bella in that outfit. He shifted in his seat and quickly asked another question.

"So this guy... what did he do?"

"Yeah, well this guy was standing in the hallway when I walked out. He kissed me. That was it," she quickly added before Jacob could get all protective. "But oh my gosh, what a kiss." She stared off into space.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear that. So the kiss ended, what happened next?"

"He found a spot in the room and stared at me all night."

Jacob's eyebrow rose with every word she said. "Well honestly, did you think that you could dance almost naked in front of a room full of men and not have at least one or two of them stare at you the rest of the night?"

She ignored the question.

"Of course not. You see, he wanted me to meet him when my shift ended. I was there until closing and I got spooked and left without seeing him."

"Honey, that's what you should have done. It's not safe to meet strange guys."

She nodded. "I understand that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I can't get him off my mind." She rubbed her chest absentmindedly. "And to even think about going to the formal with someone else just feels wrong, like I'm betraying him or something."

Jacob was starting to get a funny feeling. His mind swirled for just a second as the thoughts raced. _Could Paul's dancer be Bella? Nah, Paul's dancer was blonde, right? And wouldn't Paul have noticed that the blonde dancer was Bella? He'd seen her enough times in the pack mind, hadn't he? Jacob tried to remember if Paul had ever commented on Bella before or if he had ever specifically been thinking of her when Paul was phased. And of course if Bella were trying not to be identified..._

"What did this guy look like? Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"Yes, I would know him. You don't forget a guy like him." She paused and looked Jacob over. "In a way, he sort of reminds me of you. Tall, dark, but much more handsome."

"Hey," he tried to sound offended. It could have been Paul, he thought. If it was, he would know soon enough. Paul would be there before the end of the night and maybe, just maybe, Bella's mystery man wasn't his pack mate. Jacob could hope, right?

Bella giggled.

"So tell me about your act."

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"Well, I'll never be able to watch you dance that way without trying to throw clothes at you so…"

She smiled and told him about dancing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the amazing SparklingFae and the amazing MP/iamtwilightobsessed.

Banner by the fantastic Goldengirl from Printing Paws.

**Chapter 3**

Paul spent the evening walking the area around the strip bar, "Sammy's." He had left Jacob's car parked in a near-by parking deck and ever since, he had paced up and down the different sidewalks, hoping for a glimpse, a whiff, something to let him know she was close by.

He didn't think he was looking in the right spot though. Ever since he had left the section of town where the university was, the ache in his chest had escalated.

He walked inside the club and looked around, just in case.

His eyes skimmed the room. From a section of the VIP lounge, he saw a familiar looking cowboy hat. His heart beat sped up as he strode across the floor only to plummet to his stomach when he got a good look at the cowgirl.

She wore an outfit similar to that of his dancer, but it wasn't the same. This girl was much taller than his angel was. She was also lacking the figure of the one he wanted. His mate was curvy, with hips that begged for his hands and an ass made for cupping.

The cowgirl standing in front of him though was tall and willowy. She was attractive and appealing, and a month ago he would have been interested in hooking up with her, but now, not so much. Her outfit was black, while the one that his dancer had worn had been more of a tan color.

He turned and made his way back over to the bar. He grabbed a stool and plopped himself down.

The bartender walked over, put a napkin down on the bar in front of him and said, "What can I get ya?"

"Whiskey, neat, and make it a double."

The old man just nodded his head, set out the glass and then filled it with an amber colored liquor.

Somewhere in the room, music started to play and men began yelling.

He tossed back his drink and then turned and looked around the room one last time. He ignored the woman swinging on the pole, he ignored the men, clamoring for her attention. The one he wanted wasn't there, so he turned and headed for the door.

He walked the sidewalks aimlessly, miserable in his heartbreak. He didn't even notice when he crossed over Portage Bay. The first inkling that he had as to his location, was the absence of the ache in his chest.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bella and Jacob had sat and talked for hours. "So, tell me about this friend of yours, the one that is staying the night here. What's his name... Paul?" She finally asked.

"Well, Paul is… he's just Paul." Jacob laughed.

"Oh, come on now, I need more than that."

"What do you want to know? He's my age, lives on the reservation, and he has a job in tribal security, like I do."

"So he's Quileute?"

"Yes, he's a good guy, most of the time, but he has had a rough childhood."

"Haven't we all?" Bella asked.

Jacob nodded. "Paul more so than most. He was born in Tacoma. His mom deserted both him and his father. His dad loaded him up when he was eight and they moved back to the reservation. He was small for his age and got picked on a lot. That made him mean. Plus, his dad wasn't the nicest person in the world. Paul is a good guy, but he has a really bad temper."

"Is he still small for his age?"

Jacob laughed. "No, he's actually just an inch or two shorter than me."

"Ok, what was he doing tonight?"

"He's looking for a friend of his. I told him to come over whenever he was ready. I explained about getting into the building and all of that. I imagine that he will be showing up around two am."

"I hope his friend is alright."

"Yeah, me too."

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes when Bella said, "Jacob, you should call him. Tell him I will leave supper for him in the oven."

"I can't, he doesn't carry a cell phone."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know that there were still people out there that didn't have a cell phone."

"Yeah, there are. You know that I don't carry one most of the time either."

"How do you get by without one? I would think that working for tribal security it would be mandatory."

Jacob laughed. "We have our own way of communicating."

"What? Smoke signals?" She giggled.

"No, smart ass, walkie talkies."

"So what do you do, as a security officer on the reservation?"

"Anything that needs to be done."

"Like what? I mean, it's not like La Push is a hot bed of crime."

Jacob smirked. "No, it's not, but we still have our fair share. Drug dealers, alcoholics, shop-lifters, domestics, those kinds of things. We do other stuff too you know."

"Really?" She sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, last month when that big storm came through, who do you think helped put the reservation back to rights?"

"You and your group of merry men?"

"That's right."

"I'm impressed. Jacob Black, do gooder."

He laughed. "It has its perks too."

"Like what?"

"Well, I get free use of the gym and it helps me to stay in shape."

"That I can see." She reached up and felt his arm and he obligingly made a muscle for her. She couldn't help the shiver of excitement that went through her, even if it was one of her best friends.

Jacob smirked knowingly.

"Let's take a walk," Bella suggested. "I can show you around campus. Who knows, you might get tired of security detail and want to do something different one day."

They walked arm and arm through the campus while Bella pointed out landmarks. She showed Jacob the different buildings that her classes were in and she showed him the library and gym. They walked by the Huskie Union Building and down Greek Row. She even pointed out where they would be the following night for the formal.

Along the way she introduced him to people that she knew. They had just left one such friend when Jacob stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Is that Newton yelling for you?"

Bella groaned. "Probably, he can't seem to learn that no means no."

Jacob put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "Want me to scare him off?"

"Would you?" It was hard to keep the hopeful look off her face but she was desperate. Mike had gotten to be a royal pain in the ass.

"Just leave me to it."

It didn't take long for the jock to reach them. "Bella babe, how ya doin?"

"I'm fine thanks." She leaned into Jacob's side and simpered. "Jacob, do you remember Mike Newton?"

"Sure," the younger boy held out his hand. "How are you Mike?"

Mike grasped his hand and had a hard time keeping his face from grimacing in pain. Jacob squeezed for just a second more and then released the hand.

"Fine," Mike opened and closed his hand for a moment and then looked up. He cocked his head to the side and recognition lit up his face. "Wait a minute, you're that kid from the reservation."

"I hardly think you can call Jacob a kid," Bella protested.

"Yeah, yeah, you know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Uh… I uh… just meant that the last time I saw him he was a kid." Mike explained.

Bella nodded her head. "Uh huh, what do you want Mike?"

"Oh, I just want… that is…" He took a deep breath. "I was just going to see if I could escort you to the formal tomorrow night."

"That's alright pal, Bella's got it covered," Jacob said.

Mike looked disappointed. "You do?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, Jacob came all the way from La Push just to take me. Wasn't that sweet of him?" She leaned into Jacob's arm and batted her eyelashes.

"Of course, honey. You know I'd do anything for you." Jacob leaned down and kissed the tip of Bella's nose.

She smiled up at him, an utterly smitten look on her face.

Mike looked defeated. "So I'll uh… see you two tomorrow night?"

Bella nodded. "Sure."

She giggled as they watched Mike walk away.

"Come on," she said as soon as he had gone far enough not to over hear them. "Let's go get some ice cream. You deserve it for that performance."

"Me, what about you?" Jacob copied Bella's attempt at batting her eyes.

They both cracked up laughing, finally falling onto a bench that lined the sidewalk. It took them almost fifteen minutes before they were able to calm down enough to continue their walk. And true to her word, the next stop was the ice cream parlor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was shortly after midnight when Paul arrived. As soon as he stepped on campus, he knew that she was there, somewhere, just waiting for him to find her. The ache in his chest was completely gone, in fact, he felt like she was so close he could almost reach out and grab her.

He casually sniffed and then groaned when he couldn't find any trace of her. He walked the streets, stopping every few feet to check the air. When he finally caught a trace of her scent, he nearly howled.

He carefully followed the aroma, the same one from her hair brush, and copied her steps. He was somewhat surprised when he detected the scent of his pack mate, mingling with hers. A brief flash of white hot jealously surged through him, but he quickly tamped it down.

Instead, he walked around the buildings, down Greek Row and then on to an ice cream shop. It was closed, but he could tell exactly what table they had sat at, underneath the big awning. It was a pleasant night to sit outside after all, and if the truth were known, he could tell that Jacob had eaten chocolate while his angel had enjoyed a strawberry treat.

He followed her trail down the street and into a brick building full of campus apartments. He recognized it as the same place that he had left Jacob earlier that day. He glanced at his watch; it was now close to two am.

What was it that Jacob had said to do? Paul walked over to the buzzer and pressed the combination of buttons.

Bella sat straight up in bed and fumbled for the light. The noise was instant, a constant grating sound that would automatically wake you up.

"What?" Jacob grumbled through the intercom.

"Alright, alright," she heard Jacob mutter. A different buzzing sound was heard and a few minutes later, the front door of the apartment was opened.

"Where is she?" Paul asked.

"Where is who? Bella? She's in bed," Jacob mumbled as he walked back over to the sofa. "You can make a pallet on the floor."

"NO, not Bella, where is my dancer?"

Jacob looked at Paul as understanding flowed through him. He was suddenly wide awake. He stood up slowly.

"You mean that Bella is your dancer?"

"I don't know," Paul admitted. "Someone in the apartment is. I've followed her scent all over campus." His eyes narrowed and stopped on Jacob. "In fact her scent is all over you."

Paul walked over to Jacob and stood, looming over him. Why do you smell like my imprint?"

Jacob slowly started to stand, forcing Paul to take a step back. "I smell like Bella."

"Where is she? Where is my imprint?"

Paul paced back and forth across the room, sniffed the air and then his gaze landed on Bella's doorway. He started to walk in that direction.

Jacob moved to intercept him.

Paul put out his arm and pushed Jacob out of the way. His eyes were fixed on the doorway that led to her bedroom.

Bella had been standing just inside the door, listening to the conversation between the two guys. She was puzzled though, by what she had been hearing. _He smelled her... followed her scent? That didn't make sense. He was a man, not a dog, right?_

She opened the door and stepped into the light of the den. "What do you mean, you followed my scent?"

Paul's eyes shot up and found hers.

She glanced from Jacob to Paul. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, her fingertips stopping on her bottom lip. "You," she murmured so softly that it was hard for them to hear her, even with their enhanced hearing.

Paul crossed the room in two strides until he was standing right in front of her. "I've looked for you. All over town, I've searched, at the bar, everywhere."

"I don't work there a lot, I was just filling in." She reached out her hand and touched his arm, like she was afraid he would disappear."I'm sorry I ran away..."

He inhaled sharply as their skin touched for the first time in weeks. Neither of them could deny the zing that traveled from where they were joined through their bodies.

"You'll have to dance for me again sometime." Paul brushed her cheek with the back of his finger and then gently cupped her face in his massive hands. He pulled her mouth up to his and kissed her hungrily. Hot lips, soft but demanding, coerced a response.

She found it impossible to resist, even if she'd wanted to. She kissed him back with a wild abandon, her hands gripping his hair, fingers pulling through the thick tresses, anxious to be as close to him as possible.

His hands trailed down her body, over her back and down the globes of her ass. He lifted her up, bringing her mouth level with his, making it easier to kiss her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together. One hand stayed buried in his hair, the other moved to his shoulder. She fisted the material of his shirt in her hand, trying in her own way to bring him closer.

Paul pressed up against her and pinned her to the wall beside her bedroom door.

Bella moaned, the sound low and full of want.

It was all that Paul needed to hear. He took complete control. His mouth dominated hers in a way she had never expected or experienced, not even with their previous kisses.

Heat pooled in her center and Bella pushed against him, desperate to be rubbed in that one spot that would feel so good. That spot that was suddenly aching and throbbing with want for him.

His hand traveled up her body to cup her breast. Her nipple was taut and puckered beneath the material of her sleep shirt. His thumb brushed over the pebbled bud and Bella couldn't help her body's response. Her chest pushed out into his hand, encouraging more.

Across the room, Jacob smirked. Two or three kisses, that was all it had taken. He wondered, just for a second, if that was a record for Paul. He was unsure what to do. Should he interrupt them? Leave them alone? He sighed, it was one of those situations where he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. On the one hand, you didn't get between a wolf and his mate. On the other hand, Bella wasn't that type of girl. She didn't have one night stands and he could almost guarantee that she'd never had sex before with a guy she didn't know.

He thought about how she would react. That was all it took to make up his mind. He walked across the room and cleared his throat.

They continued to kiss.

He tried it again, "Ummppphhh."

Nothing, the couple continued to ignore him.

Jacob reached out and tapped Paul's shoulder.

Paul growled his response.

Ummm... Bella liked that, she decided. A surge of heat filled wetness coated her panties.

Paul noticed first, and growled again, just to make her shudder and push against him.

Jacob could feel his face growing red as he took in the scent of her arousal. "Uh... guys." His hand cupped the back of his neck and he tried to look anywhere but at the couple, making out against the wall.

Her head tilted slightly back and to the side while Paul moved on from Bella's lips. He started to trail down the side of her neck. His hand continued to massage her breast, his fingers plucking and teasing through the material at her nipple.

"GUYS," Jacob shouted.

Bella opened an eye. "Go away," she mumbled.

Jacob decided that he should just go ahead and do what he needed to do. Hopefully then, they would go into her room and let him get some sleep, although, from the looks of things, he wasn't going to be getting a lot of sleep that night.

"Paul, I'd like to introduce you to my good friend, Isabella. You might already know her by her stage name, 'The Swan'. She's Charlie's daughter."

He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive a response.

Jacob rolled his eyes and continued. "Bella, this is my friend and tribal brother, Paul Lahote."

"Paul," she moaned. It was the only indication Jacob had that he'd been heard.

"Isabella," Paul breathed her name against her chest.

"It's Bella, call me Bella," she told him between pants.

Paul shook his head. "Mine, I'm already calling you mine."

"Get a room, you two!" Jacob shouted as he walked back to the couch. He lay down and pulled the pillow over his head. He didn't care what they called each other, he just wished they would do it in another room. He was tired and there would be a lot to talk about in the morning.

They had to tell her about it all. Vampires, shapeshifters and imprinting. Hopefully, Paul wouldn't make her so exhausted she wouldn't be able to hear it.

And then he smiled. From the looks of things, he wouldn't have to escort her to that formal. He snickered. From the looks of things Paul and Bella might not even make it out of bed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Six months later_

"That's not straight."

"What do you mean it's not straight? It's as straight as I can get it."

Bella sighed. "Look Leah. This end is on the floor, and that end is on the ceiling, but the pole is slightly off. It needs to be flush against each end."

Leah shifted the silver beam. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Now we just need to fasten it in place."

"Jake," Leah shouted. "Hurry up or I won't let Bella give me lessons, and I'll tell Rachel that it's all your fault that she has to miss out."

Jake ran into the extra bedroom of the house that Bella now shared with Paul. Leah stood in the center of the floor, the pole grasped firmly in her hands as she held it steady.

"Are you sure it's going to be strong enough?" Bella asked. "I don't want to surprise him with a trip to the emergency room."

Jacob chuckled. "Only you could be such a graceful dancer and yet still trip over thin air."

"Not funny, Black." Bella retorted.

"I thought it was. Here Bella, hold the pole for me," Jacob instructed. "Leah, I'll screw the top in if you will get the bottom."

Bella grasped the silver beam tightly between her hands and Jacob and Leah quickly fastened the pole to the ceiling and floor, securing it tightly to the hidden beams.

They let go and the post stood there, gleaming in the light from the room.

Jacob reached up and wrapped his hands around it and lifted his feet off the floor, letting the silver bar hold his weight. He dangled there for several minutes before announcing that it was sturdy enough for any of the women.

Bella smiled. "Ok guys, thanks, you can leave now. I need to get ready."

Jacob's eyebrows lifted and Leah smirked.

"Should we even ask what you are getting ready for?"

"Nope, just giving Paul his birthday present."

"It's a little early for that isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"No, this is his present for _my_ birthday." Bella explained.

Jacob shook his head. "Why don't I get presents for your birthday?"

"Duh… cause you're not Paul." Leah scoffed.

"This is a gift for us both. I'll dance on the pole for him and then hopefully he will show me how much he enjoyed-"

"I don't want to hear anymore." Jacob interrupted. "I need to leave, now."

Bella reached over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jake."

"So when are we getting started?" Leah asked.

"Soon Leah, really soon. Now scoot, Paul's going to be home soon."

A short time later Paul walked into the darkened house. From the spare bedroom he could hear the deep beat of the bass, followed by some shorter, sharper taps. He walked to the closed door and slowly opened it.

The dim light reflected off his eyes as he took in a sight he hadn't seen in several months.

The Swan, decked out in her cowgirl gear, was swinging around the silver post that was in the center of the room. Her eyes got big as she saw him standing in the doorway.

She dismounted and walked over to him, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him to the chair that was in the corner.

His hands lingered on her waist as she scooted backward.

"Nope, you can't touch, remember?"

"Babe…"

"No Paul. I'm going to give you a private show, and then, I want to be rewarded with a lap dance."

He leaned back in his chair and leered. "Sure thing babe, you dance on that pole for me and then I'll give you a second one to work out with." He shifted his dick through the thick material of his jeans, leaving her no doubt as to what pole he'd had in mind.

She smirked. "That was exactly what I was hoping for."

**The End**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjo****yed it. **


End file.
